


Leave It To Chance. (Ant-Man/Original Character)

by qjuiq



Category: Ant-Man (2015), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4419227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qjuiq/pseuds/qjuiq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>S.H.I.E.L.D. has been searching for the last two Infinity Stones known to man: the Soul Stone and the Time Stone.</p><p>Lauryn had the Soul Stone herself, but it was practically her life to protect the gem.</p><p>Then she befriends an ex-criminal fresh out of prison, sweet midlife crisis Scott Lang.</p><p>Can she learn to trust someone like him? Can she really get Steve to back off for once in her life?</p><p>She's positive that helping Scott and finding the Time Stone will let her live in peace.</p><p>She's leaving it all to chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have this entire world in my head that I love to write about. 
> 
> "Writing is a socially acceptable form of schizophrenia."
> 
> -E. L. Doctorow

I ran across the countertop, the bullets crashing behind me. With each step I was one ahead of the small metals. I jumped and jumped, making sure that my attacker's shots could never keep up.

"Tony? Do you read, I have the package," my necklace glowed, increasing my size yet again. "Good, good. You're doing well, Lauryn. Now just take a left at the next hallway." His voice instructed through my earpiece.

I looked over my shoulder, my chasers still hot on my trail. Hmph, these guys just won't quit. "Take that!" I yelled, throwing an energy ball at them. They all fumbled back, an echo of a slam could be heard as I turned the corner. I smirked.

Stealing this wasn't hard, but where was the fun in making this easy? I was getting tired of the same old shit so why not try some new shit, "Remind me again why you were so willing to go on this mission when you could have easily transported in and out of there?" I could feel Tony's eye rolling through my headset, making me laugh.

"Right now my life is bland as soup. Why not add some spice to it?" And it was true indeed, my life working at S.H.I.E.L.D. was at a stand still; all the cool missions went to the Avengers! Steve and Sam would always get sent to D.C. on some shit, Natasha and Clint were off doing assassin thingies whatever the hell you wanna call it, Bruce was always in the lab experimenting with Tony, and don't even get me started on Thor. Half the time that giant doofus was on a trip with his magical hammer and shit.

I wasn't given completely easy/useless missions, but I was indeed 'a valuable member just like everyone else.' "Why do I always get the shitty missions when I'm the most powerful one on the team?" I grumbled, taking out some of the guards that were in my way. "Because even though that is true, Fury doesn't like cocky young person like you." I'm imaging a frowning Tony shaking his head.

"Haters gonna hate. You can quote Taylor Swift for me on that one," I joked as I shrank my size.

I jumped through the keyhole of the front door, instantly increasing my size again. "Now, act casual." I instructed myself as I threw on my hood.

I walked down the busy San Francisco street, the big men that were once behind me now lost in the crowd. "Good, I lost them. Now what? Can I get some lunch now?" I turned the street corner, the sarcasm in my voice eminent. "Ha ha. Go reward yourself, kid. Just keep the package safe." Tony buzzed out of my headset.

I wasn't a thief. I rarely ever did jobs that involved stealing. I was usually on missions that came with fighting and combat, but for some reason I was given a mission out of my zone. This job would have been perfect for Natasha, considering the Russian red head could sway herself into anything and anywhere, but maybe it was me this time since I can be wherever and whatever I need.

I guess size was an important factor to this mission.

I pulled the orange stone out of my pocket, shaking my head. As much as the Avengers wanted to protect the Infinity Stones, they would never harness the power or will to contain them anyhow.

This 'Time' Gem was an obvious counterfeit in my eyes, but Tony & Bruce wouldn't believe me after their readings on it and blah blah blah... Little did they know that I kept the Soul Stone around my neck. I just have a deal to suppress its powers to shield itself from detection.

"I'll get me some pie." I lick my lips, stepping into the small hole in the wall.

I take off my hood and notice that the place was small and homely, even with the wallpaper peeling and the old frames a bit dusty. I could tell this restaurant had been up for years and that everyone loved it here, as soon as you walk in you hear nothing but happy chatter and the smell of fresh home cooked food.

I sat at the bar, smiling at the waitress. "What can I get you, sweetie?" She smiled back. "A coffee and one of your rhubarb pies, please." She wrote my order and walked away briskly, her fluffy buy dry hair bouncing with each step.

I looked around the restaurant, people watching as I did.

A couple was arguing. The man seemed to be upset with her unfair share of chores at home. I glanced around again.

Two elderly gentlemen were playing cards over coffee, the one on the left laughing as he folded. The other old man scattered the cards in poor spirit, making me giggle. Hmm, who else has an oh so interesting life?

I see a man sitting in a booth by himself, his forehead wrinkled while he stares holes into the newspaper in front of him. I wonder what's got him so interested? I tune in a little as I see his lips move. He's probably talking to himself.

 _"I gotta find a job so I can stay out of prison..."_ He scratched his head, frustrated with not having any results. I tilted my head to the side, still watching this peculiar man. He doesn't look like the type to be in prison. He looks up slowly, as if he sensed someone watching him.

We make eye contact but neither of us break our gaze. I won't make it a secret, I was watching you. His face looked taken aback slightly, making me smirk. His eyes were brown, but not just a dull brown like most people have. It was a lively chocolate brown, the one that people full of hope always seem to have. His hair was a bit shaggy and he needed to shave, but not too bad. He was cute but I could tell he was a bit older than me. He set the paper down, resting his elbows on the table. I blinked, impressed that he wasn't backing down from this mini staring contest we were having.

"Here's yer food, sweetie!" The plump woman from before set my food in front of me. "Thank you." I turned back to my area, picking up a fork.

Before I could dig into my pie, a presence beside me made me hesitate. "You know, if you wanted to eat not alone, all you had to do was say so." He grinned, earning a small sneer from me. "Mhmm, sure Mr. All-I-Do-Is-Read-The-Paper." I bit into my pie, slightly moaning as I did. "I take it you like pie?" He chuckled, ordering a coffee. "I really hope you didn't come over here to hit on me or something," I joked, making his face twist in disgust. "Aren't you like fifteen?" He asked, making me cough on my food.

"Wow, we got a jokester here fellas." I cupped my hand around my mouth for emphasis.

"Anyways, maybe I wanted to enjoy my pie in peace," I sipped my coffee. "Oh god," I gagged, throwing in the sugar and creamer. "Ahh added sweeteners. How juvenile." He shook his head disapprovingly. "You're joking. Black coffee is for people ages seventy and above," I watched him drink his coffee black. I stuck out my tongue, making him smile. "So, are you crazy or did you just never claim social security?" I joked.

"My nurse tells me I'm special." He winked jokingly.

"Scott Lang." He holds out his hand. I shake it firmly, slightly grinning as I do.

"Lauryn Mugen." I take another bite of my pie, looking at my watch. "Mugen?" He repeats the name, as if learning a new language. "It means 'infinity' in Japanese." I smile. I loved my last name. It meant everything to me, it was who I am & who I was. Literally.

"That's interesting." He smiled softly, making me blink. I finish my pie in four bites, ending my small meal with coffee. I check my watch again.

"Wow I didn't think I'd already been in here for fourty-five minutes." I finish my coffee in a gulp, throwing five bucks on the counter. "It was nice meeting you, Scott." I patted my new acquaintance on the back, walking by as I did. "Sure was." He grinned, toasting me with his coffee.

"Don't worry, with my luck I'll probably see you soon." I smile over my shoulder as I leave the restaurant. He has a confused look on his face, but shrugs it off as if accepting my farewell.

I only said that because in my mind, I was actually hoping to see him again. What a cutie.


	2. Delusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a small filler between her meeting Scott and the meeting about the Stones, but this is semi-important? 
> 
> I don't know, I just like to write.

"I'm telling you guys, that's not the real thing." I sigh as Bruce and Tony place the stone under the microscope.

"And how would you know, little miss thang?" Tony didn't even look at me and I knew who he was talking to. I rolled my eyes. "Hey. No eye rolling in this lab. This is a no eye roll zone." Tony joked monotonously. I laughed at his poor joke.

"Anyways, I met a guy at this restaurant. He seemed pretty cool," I sat on one of the tablespoon full of metal clutter, swinging my legs as they didn't touch the floor.

"Oooooh, don't tell Mr. Star-Spangled-Spanky. He might hunt this guy down and sing the pledge of don't touch Lauryn." I twitched. Okay, Tony. We all know Steve wouldn't be the happiest in my male-friend findings, but don't be so obvious about it. Steve and I had a past together, but... No, now is it not the time for it.

Tony took the stone from under the microscope and put it in a glass with a claw inside, the stone sinking to the bottom. "The reason why Hydra had this stone is because it was bait. They only made this look like an Infinity Stone, they knew at some point we'd try and get it." I explained but only Bruce paid attention. "And why the hell would it be in some hole in the wall place? I mean yeah it was underground in a high tech facility, but in the middle of San Fran?"

"Then why would they make a fake one?" Bruce looked at me over the frame of his glasses. "Because it's a _delusion_. As much work as I went through and all of that security, I would know which ones are real and fake. I've seen them all before, I was there." The atmosphere in the room became tense, the severity in my tone too serious for my usual playfulness.

"You know if you told me this guy's name I could easily look up his entire background in a click, right?" Tony snickered at me. I frowned. "Trust me if I wanted to know the guy, I would look him up myself. I know Jarvis would do it in a heartbeat but then there's nothing to look forward to." I laughed.

Tony and Bruce gave me a disbelieving look, making me wince. "What? He seems like a cool guy," I hugged, crossing my arms. "What's his name?" A voice startled the three of us, making me turn around. I froze. Uh oh, here comes Grandpa Kill Joy.

Steve walked up to my table, looking at the three of us suspiciously. "Nobody special, just you know, Lauryn's new boyfriend and stuff." Tony smirked. I glared daggers at him, but someone as carefree and inconsiderate as Tony didn't feel a thing. Steve rolled his eyes, impressing me with his developed an immune system against Tony's jokes.

"Who's this fella you guys are talking about?" Steve was genuinely curious, the stern look on his face making me laugh. "He's a guy I met during lunch. He's pretty cool." I sighed dreamily, imagining the middle aged man's face in my head. His cheeks were slightly squishy but he had a nice jawline, and his unkempt hair made him look a bit like a mess along with his five o'clock shadow.

"Anyways, I need to talk to you about something," Steve lifted me, having me sit on his shoulder. I blushed, Tony whistling and Bruce looking uncomfortable. "Gosh, I'm not a kid Steve." I didn't fight the super soldier as we walked out, but man I seemed to always be fifteen in the old man's eyes.

"I know you're not, which is why I'm taking you to somewhere private where we can talk. Like adults." He chuckled, looking up at me. I sighed. "So who is this guy anyways?" He walked us down the hall and into the living room, nobody there but us two now.

He sat me at the bar, the high stool allowing me to dangle my legs again. He leaned over the counter, his face concerned. "Is it about this guy?" I tilted my head, trying to play dumb. "You know very well how Loki and I feel about your 'men,' Lauryn." Steve's forehead furrowed.

"Hey hey, hey. Your guys' spectrum ranges from platonic to romantic in a matter of seconds and right now I'm not feeling swept off my feet, gramps." I held up my hands defensively. "I know you and Loki are to watch over me, but seriously this is another dimension. Same world, different route. Remember?" I stroked his cheek tenderly, making him lean into my palm.

"You and Loki mean the world to me. But you two are Guardians for a reason; you know exactly what you signed up for." I looked down, my hand scrunching up against his face. "And just let me have some fun, it's not like I plan on falling for the guy," I smile, hoping to assure the man infront of me.

He smiled back, his look loving. "We just want what's best for you. Even if it's not us at the moment," he hugged me. I wrapped my arms around him, welcoming his embrace.

"Guys, we got a problem," we hear Natasha's voice through our receivers. Steve and I pull away, both of us focused on our earpieces. "What is it?" I looked at Steve but he shrugged. He doesn't know either.

"Seems Fury wants us to investigate the next infinity stone, and he wants us to report to the Base now." I gulped, nervous at Natasha's message. Steve held my necklace, concerned for me. "They'll never know, will they?" He asked me, kissing my forehead. "As long as I can keep its power sealed and keep it in this form," I fondles the dull green stone around my long chain, a sense of anxiety showing through my trembling fingers.

**"No matter what, I will protect you." Steve held my hand, a reassuring smile on his face. "Thank you, Steve." I kissed him on the forehead as well, jumping down from my seat. "I guess we better head to the meeting room." I sighed, exasperated. Hopefully this meeting won't take too long.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, soon enough there will be an explanation between Lauryn's, Loki's and Steve's relationship.
> 
> Just wait until what happens during and after the meeting. Hehehe.


	3. Dining Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for some arguing and maybe some angst?? I know there's some slight sexual frustration.

"I'm telling you all, this is a fake gem!" I slammed the orange stone into the table, everyone giving a surprised gasp. This meeting was over our next plans of action in terms of gathering the rest of them, which is not the best idea. Everyone was present in this meeting except the twins and Sam; probably off doing training or something.

"What makes you say that, goddess?" Fury mocked my title, making me grind my teeth. "Well, she has a point. As much as we want to believe this is the time stone," Brice hooked his iPad up to the monitor within the long table, showing the research him and Tony have been doing. The Mind Stone that Vision let us analyze is 100% foreign substance, but the Time Stone... It was only 97.8%.

"This stone is a _distraction,_ " I seethed. "I have seen each stone in its purest form and I can tell you now that this replica you are all toying with is nothing but a sham." I pointed at the rock. Fury's face was still skeptical, even though everyone seemed convinced already. Thor stood up from his chair, taking the Orange stone in his hand.

"No mortal not immortal can wield an Infinity Stone barehanded, only gods and cosmic entities have the will and way of doing so," he eyes the jewel, the look on his face disapproving. "This does not have the same aura as the mind stone, nor does it radiate the same energy." He crushed the stone in his hand. Even I gasped. Steve pulled me back and behind him, prepared for the after effect.

The Orange glittery dust flew from Thor's hand in a gentle blow, an artery pulsing from Fury's forehead. "Goddammit." He slammed his fist on the table. "Why did we think it was the real one?" He groaned, rubbing his temples.

"I wouldn't blame ya. It was dashingly similar but there was no way it could send anyone through time and space. It wasn't powerful enough anyways." I sighed, coming out from behind Steve. "So what do we do now?" Clint piped up, his consistently passive demeanor now broken.

"We keep looking. Maybe Vision has some sort of tracking device in the big head of his to find the other stones," I joked, suddenly wanting to take back my words. Oh no. I hesitated against bringing my hands to my mouth so I wasn't obvious. Everyone looked at me, the looks on their faces hopeful.

Vision grimaced slightly, the stone on his head flickering slightly. I sent him a mental message, his eyes making contact with mine. _'Vision, please. Do not tell them about the Soul Stone.'_ I begged silently through my thoughts.

"I will do my best, but I cannot guarantee finding more than I can." Vision nodded, his answer silently answering my thought as well. _'Thank you, Vision. I am forever in your debt.'_ I nodded at him, earning a small smile from the velvet skinned hero.

"Meeting adjourned, then? We do some poking and stabbing at redskin's forehead and-" Steve sent a glare at Tony, the billionaire shutting up instantly. "Thank you, Vision." Steve nodded at him, but his gratitude wasn't directed towards agreeing to the experiment. It was for keeping my secret.

"Whoa, it's already six o'clock?" Clint gaped at the clock on the wall as everyone gathered up their files. Steve and I leave at the same time, shuffling our way to the elevator. The door closes behind us, Steve wrapping an arm around my waist. I sigh, trying to keep my folder between the two of us. I already braced myself as he leaned down, kissing my neck gently.

"Steve, please..." I sigh, his other hand dropping his folder. It makes its way around my head, pulling me closer to him. I hold my arms close to me as a shield, my folder being pressed into my chest protectively. "Steve, what are you doing..." I blush, trying to sustain myself against the super soldier. I know Steve means well, but he knows my boundaries right now. I don't want him like that, not now.

I put my hands on his chest which dropped my folder as well. Now there was paper all over the elevator, great. "Lauryn..." He used both arms and hiked me up, his hands supporting my thighs. "Steve, stop, please..." I grunted, pushing him off but he held me tight. His hands buried into my thighs, but I wasn't feeling the same energy.

_"Ahh added sweeteners. How juvenile." He shook his head disapprovingly. "You're joking. Black coffee is for people ages seventy and above," I watched him drink his coffee black. I stuck out my tongue, making him smile. "So, are you crazy or did you just never claim social security?" I joked._

_"My nurse tells me I'm special." He winked jokingly. "Scott Lang." He holds out his hand. I shake it firmly, slightly grinning as I do. "Lauryn Mugen."_

The sudden memory in my head opened my eyes. I pushed Steve with all I could off of me, his eyes flashing as in shock. I fell out of his grip, landing me right on my ass.

He leaned against the elevator wall, his breathing hitched. "Is that who you were with?" He asked, his tone trying to disguise his hurt. I glared up at him. "Why were you in my head?" I stood up, grabbing him by the collar. "I didn't give you permission, Steve." I shook him slightly, the look on his face stone cold.

"I'm sorry," his eyes casted downwards, the look on his face slightly shameful. I huffed, pushing myself away. "Don't do that without my permission. That's a violation of our contract, and you're lucky I'm overlooking it." I spat, gathering the papers from the floor.

"How is it a violation? You let me into your head, that's the only way I ever get to read your thoughts." He grunted, scratching the back of his head. I stood up with my folder, the elevator door opening.

I turned around, stopping him from getting off my floor. "I'm eating out tonight. By myself." I glared at him. I didn't care if he looked like a hurt puppy right now, he pissed me off by looking into my head! Or maybe he was right, maybe I let him into my thoughts this time.

The elevator door closed as I turned away. I walked to the front door, inserting my folder into my designated slot at the desk. "Jarvis, do me a favor please and put this in my room. I'll be dining out for dinner."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BAM.


	4. Kidnapped or...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Running back into Scott was definitely on Lauryn's list.
> 
> Now under these circumstances? Hell no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Scott Lang so much.

God, Steve is such an idiot. I feel myself shudder with anger, the thought of earlier making me wanna vomit. Ugh, I can't believe he kept going, and what's worse is that I let him. "You need to set your boundaries, Lauryn or else he's going to run all over you just like usual..." I sigh, talking aloud.

I look up from the ground, snapping myself out of my daze. I wonder where my feet took me... Huh? How the hell did I end up in a neighborhood... I looks around to look for a street sign, but nothing. I pulled out my phone, seeing if I could pull out a map. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a shadow, making me flinch. I ducked behind a nearby bush, making sure I was undetected.

My phone showed me I wandered into a small suburb within New York, one of the non local neighborhoods unfamiliar to me. I look around and see a suspicious looking van with three men inside. I looked inside the window with my sharp vision; two hispanic males and an African-American. I duck walk to the van, creeping as I do.

I make my way around it and settle on the back door, resting my ear against it. "Scott, man what do you mean there's nothing in there?" I hear one of them speak. My eyes widen. Could they be talking to the Scott I met earlier today?

"Yeah, there's nothing but a suit in here!" Scott's voice is panicky, obviously upset about something. Oh no, am I listening to a crime? "Well bro, sorry man. Seems like it was a bit of a bust," another voice apologized. I need do leave. Oh my goodness, this cannot be happening. I am an actual witness to a robbery and I need to- Suddenly a gloved hand covers my mouth, another arm wrapping around my waist.

Oh no, someone's caught me! "Mmmmrff!" I scream into the hand, kicking and flailing my arms. I refuse to be caught! I mean I can break out of this, but they just caught me so off guard that I couldn't react properly in fear of my powers going haywire.

"Lauryn?!" My attacker's voice is familiar, making me calm down only a smidge. The glove comes off my mouth allowing me to turn my head. My eyes widen. "SCOTT?!" I practically yell, making him cover my mouth once more.

"Please, don't yell." He winced, the doors of the van opening. "Scott, man! You took the suit-" one of them saw how Scott was holding me, a low whistle coming from the guy. "Ayy Scotty, who's yo friend?" The chubby once grinned, making me frown. "She's where she shouldn't be, that's what," Scott frowned down at me, as if I was the one doing something wrong. He wrapped his arms around my waist, lifting me into the van.

"Hey, let me go! I can call the cops if I wanted to!" I struggled, attempting to kick someone around me. "You mean with this phone?" Scott dug in my pocket' making me blush. "Hey! Don't put your hand there!" The van began to drive off, with me still in it. Oh boy, Steve is not going to be happy when he finds out I was- "Kidnapped! This is what a kidnapping is!" I curled into Scott. He was the only guy in this van I could trust at all in the moment, and that isn't much trust since I was just picked up off the street.

Scott blinked at my reaction, handing my phone to the thinner Hispanic. "You can call me Kurt, little woman." The man winks, proving my assumptions wrong. Turns out he was slightly slovakian, with his accent. "Davis is our driver this fine evening," the chubby one from before spoke, irking me.

"And you can call me Luis," he grinned. I made an audible blegh sound, everyone laughing. I could feel the rumble of Scott's chest against my shoulder. I curled into him, a well known feeling rising in my chest. Why do I feel alright here? Like there's no way any of these punks could hurt me, but Scott was the one who wouldn't hurt me. I can feel it.

"All I got was the suit," Scott scoffed, motioning towards the backpack. "Hey stranger, where are we going?" I looked up at him, my forehead grazing his stubbly chin. I giggled at the friction, the short hairs tickling me. "Back to our place," Kurt typed away at his computer, a puzzled look on his face. "I seriously thought there'd be something worth stealing in that safe..." He grumbled.

"Oh, at least buy me dinner first Scott," I joke. "What, it's not like this is a date or anything," he laughed nervously, slightly embarrassed at my joke. I smirked, "But in all seriousness, if you guys are gonna hold me hostage-" "You are so not a hostage." Scott stared down at me, look on his face annoyed. "Can you at least get me some food? I'm starving!" I groaned. "Also, if you don't want my 'friends' to come and find me, here," I took out my earpiece, handing it to Kurt. "Make sure you search all of me next time." I put air quotations around the word search, Luis, Kurt, and Scott giving each other confused looks.

"Don't ask," I curled back into Scott, closing my eyes. "Lemme know when you decide to feed me..." I yawned, pulling my hands up to my face as a pillow. I snuggled in the warm scent of old spice and cheap leather that is Scott. I feel myself smile a bit before I drift off.

 

"Ronald McDonald!" I yell, sitting up. I wake up in a sweat, the thin sheets on top of me holding in quite a bit of heat. That was a freaky ass dream, I dreamt that I went through the drive through and because I was a dime short they tried to chop my head off! No more Big Macs for you, Lauryn. No mas. I kick off the sheets hastily, looking down at my clothes. Okay, good none of those weirdos changed me into pajamas like freaks. I look over at the chair next my bed, my cardigan folded up along with my shoes. Hmm, guess they believe in some sort of cleanliness. Ironic how this is a dump they live in, I could smell the slight mildew growing from the corner of the room and the dust inside the cheap mattress. Revolting.

I sit up from the bed and stand up, making way towards the door. I open it a hairline and smell bacon, causing me to open the door full force. "I love bacon!" I grin, the four men at the dining table taken back by my outburst. "Good to know you're awake," Scott smiled at me, throwing down a card. It looked like they were playing black jack; the bacon had been sitting on the counter not too long, or else I wouldn't have smelled the fresh aroma from the room.

"So can I leave orrrrr?" I asked, grabbing the plate off the counter. I took a piece and started eating the bacon one by one, each strip only lasting me a heart three bites. "Well, it wouldn't be so smart to let you go home, now would it?" Davis looked up at me, a cookie in his mouth. "But seeing as you obviously don't give a shit about what we did, there's a possibility you can go home." Scott got up from the table, walking over to me.

I blinked, surprised at the closeness. My guard was down from just waking up so whatever happens just take it like a man, Lauryn. I noticed that his all black attire from before was reduced down now to a gray fitted t-shirt and black jeans. Not too shabby, Scott. I bit into another strip of bacon, and when I did he held the slice up, taking a bite out the other end. I blushed, coughing as he shuffled to the sink.

"By the way, we turned off your phone and earpiece," Kurt motioned to the devices sitting on the window sill. "Oh no, how will I survive." I rolled my eyes, waving my arms for exaggeration. "So what friends would be after you, anyways?" Luis asked, eating some chips. "I rather not talk about my friends," I chuckled. "They're not ones I would like to talk to at the moment," as the words came out of my mouth, my phone rang.

Everyone stared at the window, their faces confused. "It must have turned itself on," I frowned, walking over. I placed the plate on the table, picking up the phone. "Hello?" I answered the call, not bothering to look at the caller I.D. "Lauryn, where the hell are you?" Bruce hissed into the phone, making me smirk. I looked at the men in the room, all of them keen on my phone call. "Why, you guys miss me already?" "Not exactly us, but Steve is tense and snappy about you not being here." I can already visualize Bruce rubbing his temples as he tries to not smash the phone in his hand. I giggle.

"This isn't funny, Lauryn. You have to come back, even Fury is a bit ticked you're not here." "He hates me anyways," I rolled my eyes, making eye contact with Scott. He was watching me intently, his arms crossed and shirt hugging him in all the right places. I felt myself blush a little, making me look away. "You suck at staring contests," he muttered. "Heard that." I said over my shoulder.

"I'll come home when I wanna come home, Bruce. Tell the others I'm fine and that I'll return when I feel like it." I hung up, taking the battery out of my phone. "For kidnappers you guys don't know technology that well," I set the phone down with the battery next to it, earning a gloomy mood from Kurt. "Yeah, tech man! You slackin'!" Davis slapped his arm. "So, what now? Do you trace my call and hold me for money?" I chuckled. "Oh you take us for granted, missy." Luis laughed. "We don't take hostages." Scott said, finishing my bacon plate.

"And you're welcome to stay, if you want," Luis grinned at me, making me slightly uncomfortable. "Umm, thank you... I'll actually have to take that offer," "Why? You and Steve fighting or something?" Kurt asked me, throwing me off a bit. "How do you know who Steve is?" I glowered as he scratched his head quizzically, impervious to my deadly look.

"I could tap your call, but u couldn't locate it. It was a protected call, and I wonder why..." He glanced between me and his screen. "Privacy is my middle name, that's all," I smirked. "Turns out you don't even have a middle name." Kurt turned the monitor towards us all, pulling up my government profile.

Nothing but a name and picture.

I tried to laugh it off as I walked backwards slowly back to the room. "Oh, look at the time, I really should be heading to bed..." I closed the door behind me, letting out an exasperated sigh. I sank to the floor, pressing my ear to the door.

"Dude, she has nothing on her record, nothing!" Luis exclaimed, excited at their findings. "Isn't that a reason to not keep her here?" Scott let out a long breath, the sound of a dish suddenly hitting the sink. "Yeah that's pretty freaky man, but have you seen her? She cute." Davis laughed, making me smile.

"Yes, I have seen her." Scott scoffed, making me blush. Did he think I was cute? Or better yet, did he acknowledge it? I smirked. "But we can't keep her here." "We're barely even keeping her here, man!" Kurt said. I heard the sound of a laptop closing. Maybe they're done trying to look me up.

"She's nowhere on the Internet, no Twitter or Facebook anywhere." He sighed. "Have you tried tumblr?" Luis suggested. "You know teenage girls these days they got a blog and shit about aesthetic shit and superheroes, you know what I mean?" I snorted, trying to hold in my laughter. Oh my god, I only they knew how much I really loved 'superheroes.' Everybody sees me differently when they know who I truly am, how involved Iam with the Avengers; which is why I make sure to keep my file clear and my whereabouts untraceable... It's for the best.

I stood up from door, uninterested in their conversation any further. If they were gonna talk about me, it's not like they'd find out anything that I don't already know. They're just a group of thugs really, except Scott. Scott is... "What is Scott?" I wondered aloud. I went and dug through the dresser, finding me some pajamas. "How can there be no pajamas... I guess this will do." I picked out a dress shirt that was obviously oversized, but it would do for me.

I took off my own dress shirt, undoing the buttons one by one starting with my collar. Goodness, Steve won't be so happy finding me here... "Then again, who cares what Steve thinks?" I pouted. Letting my shirt fall to the ground, I pulled down my skirt as well. When it reached my ankles I stepped out of the small ring, unclasping my bra. I made sure to keep my necklace on, close to my person. I would risk my life above this gem, so keeping it on myself at all times was a must. "My goodness, no better feeling than taking off your bra after a long day." I sigh, putting on the new dress shirt. It smelled slightly musty but still like laundry. I shrugged, picking up my clothes from the ground.

I folded them neatly, placing them on top of the seat the set my cardigan. "I guess I should take off my socks too..." I yawned, pulling the black cloth down my thigh. As I did, the door opened, Scott walking in without warning "Hey, are you asleep yet-" he saw me taking off my sock and in his dress shirt, an embarrassed look of distress on his face. "Oh my god, warn a guy please!" He smacks his face to cover his eyes, getting me to giggle. "Don't be so modest, Scotty boy, I'm sure you've seen more skin on a woman before," I tease as he turns his back.

I fold my socks and place them on top of my clothes, standing up from the bed. "Don't be so green," I ran a finger down his back, making me shiver. "Why are you touching me?" He turned around, his eyes still covered. "Dont worry, I'm decent." I mused, his hand coming down from his face. "You're not even wearing pants!" He shouted, his face beginning to flush from my bare legs.

I clamped my hand over his mouth. "Hey!" I hissed, trying not to laugh at his reactions. "Don't be so nervous, it's not like anything's going to happen," I shrug, letting him go. I walk over to the bed, slipping under the sheets.

"I'm not a firm believer of cuddling, but tonight is a bit chilly..." I joked, looking Scott up and down. He had a nice body and it wasn't overwhelmingly huge like Steve or Thor, it was a nice size like Tony's almost. "You must be out of your goddamn mind," he blushed, shaking his head. "Stop flirting with me anyways," he scoffed, throwing me off entirely.

"Whatever, old man, like I would-" "I'm might be old but I'm not blind. I know you were cuddling up to me in the van, I know your little tricks," he stuck out his tongue, waving his hands around. I twitched. "And I'm not letting you fool me into whatever you have going on, Little Miss Mystery," he took a blanket from the dresser and pillow off the bed, making a nice little area on the carpet.

I smiled. This man, Scott... He wasn't going to play so easily, was he. I'm glad. It would be a waste if I could flirt with him so easily. I like a bit of a chase.

"Goodnight, senior." I pulled up the sheets, laying down. "It's past your curfew, now go to bed," Scott countered as I closed my eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve is totally stressing out but he'll be fine. It usually only takes him three days to cool off.


	5. Sweet Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to write the story following the Ant-Man movie storyline... Hmm...

_My eyes were hard to open, as if I had to use my hands to pull apart my eyelids. I struggled to sit up, a tiredness filling my entire body. "Mmm..." I tried to call for someone, anybody. I could barely speak, only a small croak leaving me._

_A soft pair of hands grazed over my eyes, a light but sweet smelling liquid coating them. "Who's there..." my voice came out raspy, my throat dry and deprived of water. "It is time to open your eyes, my love." I opened my eyes slowly, prepared for the sight before me. "How are you feeling?" I grasped the hand that strikes my face, my eyes making contact with the caretaker. He tilted my head back slightly pouring a warm but bitter liquid down my throat. Only one person would wake me up with wine like this._

_"Loki, darling." I smiled, meeting eyes with those enchanting blue orbs of his. "Why am I here?" I already knew that this other worldly aura was not of earth._

_"I am only dreaming, yes?" I sat up, a strong hand supporting my back. "Regrettably, this is the most convenient way to reach you without detection from the soldier." The was he added des Steve deferred me. "I thought we were all on a first name basis," I chuckled at Loki's formality. Even though there was a silent rivalry between Loki and Steve, I liked it so much better when the two would at least try and get along. For my sake._

_"You and the soldier are," Loki answered curtly. I stood up from the table, Loki supporting me as I did. He held my hand while the other remained on my back as he led me out of the chamber._

_"Was there something you wanted to share with me?" I asked him as we walked down the long corridor. The hallways were decorated with golden pillars and vines, the Asgardian couture never changing. "And how are we going to keep this from Thor? Or Heimdall?" I asked, Loki opening a set of double doors. "This is nothing but a dream, love." He led me into the throne room, the long velvet carpet all too familiar._

_We walked along the red trail, finally reaching the stairs leading upward. "And whoever this Scott is, he is a fortunate mortal to even breathe the same air as you." Loki kissed my cheek, making me giggle. "It's not fun if he falls easy, no?" I laughed as we walked up the stairs._

_Loki sat on the large throne, bringing me down to the arm rest. He snaked his arm around my rest, fondling my hand with his. "How delightful would it be to have you with me on this throne, once and for all..." "No, Loki." I shushed him by placing my finger in his mouth._

_"I won't until it is time I lay." I stroked his cheek, making him smile. "Please don't tell the others where I am. And don't let Steve in your mind, he has been intruding on my thoughts." I frown at the memory, an unpleasant taste in my mouth. "Do not worry, the soldier cannot reach me within the dream world. Nor is his range as far from Midgard to here," he was referring to Asgard._

_"I miss you," he put his face on my chest, hugging me gently. I stroked his hair, rubbing his back as I did. "I miss you, too. I always do." I kiss his forehead. "Why do you choose neither of us?" He looked up at me. I gulped. "It's not that I choose neither of you..." I answer. "I just... You two are the most important-" "Then why do you string us along like some kind of mistresses?" He implored._

_"Loki, enough." I glowered. He coughed, realizing he was swimming way too far. "My apologies, my love." He bowed his head. "Anyways, about this Scott person... He is just a human, yes?" Loki asked. "Of course. Just a human." I assure him. "Then why spend time on someone so ordinary?" He tilts his head as a hand rubs my side._

_"Maybe I'm looking for a bit of ordinary. Someone that's not so intimidating," I tease, tapping his nose. "He's got a mouth on him, that's for sure," I say, rolling my eyes. "I'm glad he's amusing to you. It would be insulting to have someone so dull steal your attention." Loki uttered. I giggled._

_"So tell me. Why did you really want to talk to me Loki." He stiffened at my words, his true intentions still have yet to surface. I knew Loki like the back of my hand but once a trickster always a trickster. "The Time Stone has been located," his voice was low. "Where?" My ears perked up, holding on to his words._

_"It isn't on Midgard, yet. But when it is you'll need the Soul Stone and Mind Stone-"_

"GAH!" I shot up, the sudden blow to my face jolting me awake. "What the hell?!" I yelled, my assailant smirking at me. "Time to get up, princess." Scott threw the pillow over his shoulder, his right hand on his hip. I glared at him. "You're a horrible guest for a sleepover," I took the covers off but got another pillow to the face. "At least let me leave the room, good god!" The pillow fell to my lap allowing me to see him blush. "That's a good look for you," I smiled teasingly.

I took in his appearance, his new outfit just the same but now he wore a black t-shirt. His arms looked good today. I stared at the slightly bulgy biceps, making him shift awkwardly. "Stop staring, it's weird." He stuck out his tongue in disgust, annoying me. "I'm glaring at you for intruding on my dream." I frowned, throwing my legs over the side of the bed.

"Anyways, shouldn't you be at like work or something? It's a Wednesday." I asked. He just looked at me, then going to dig in his closet. "Get showered." He threw a towel at me. "Is this an invitation?" I smirked. "As if." He grumbled , throwing a pair of briefs at me. "Don't get the wrong idea, it's not like I have an extra pair of girl underwear around." He blushed, looking at me.

"Honestly, I feel like it would be easier to let me go home. You wouldn't have to worry about underwear and such" I gazed at him "We're trying not to make it feel like we kidnapped you, just think of it as a second involuntary home for you." He smiled timidly. "I'm sure out of all them, you're the one that trusts me the most," I utter. "I only met you yesterday morning." He scoffs.

I walk up from the bed holding my towel, standing in front of him. "I could have killed you last night for all you know," I glower. "You slept like a rock. For someone so threatening I slept like a baby as well." He grunted, stepping back into the dresser. The blush on his face gave him away, making me smile. Scott is so adorable. He tried to push me away, but it only keeps me wanting more... And he isn't pushing me away severely, just slightly. Maybe he's warming up to me?

"Thanks for the shower," I sauntered off into the connecting bathroom, closing the door behind me.

 

\---

 

I dried my hair, walking out of the bathroom as I did.

I used my powers to change into denim shorts, a white v-neck shirt, black high socks, black lace up half boots, and a green flannel. I saw the pile of clothes on the chair from across the room; waving my hand I wished the away, the chair now bare of anything.

I looked around the room and threw my towel on the chair, opening the bedroom door. "Scott?" I saw him digging through his backpack on the kitchen counter. The sight of me seemed to surprise him as he zipped his backpack back up. He looked me up and down, a look of confusion on his face. "Don't ask, just be glad I didn't ask to borrow any underwear." I joked, winking at him. "Yeah, I only have G-strings and garters, only if you're into that." He threw back a joke, a charming smile on his face.

I looked at the window sill and his gaze follows mine, an allowing nod given by him. I feel myself blush as I quickly grab my phone and earpiece. I shove both into my pocket, my eyes darting back to the backpack. I raised a brow. "Is there a surprise in there?" And then it clicked. Whatever he stole last night was in that bag. I eyes it even as he shielded it with his body. "What exactly did you steal last night?" I ask. He laughs nervously, making his way to the bedroom. "I wanna know." I implore, giving him my best doll eyes.

He gulps. "Umm, I guess I can show you. I mean it's not like you can tell anyone anyways." He smiles softly, making my stomach flutter. We both walk through the room and into the bathroom, Scott closing the door behind us. "So what did you find?" I asked, sitting on the sink.

He pulls out a silver looking helmet and a red suit with metal contraptions and tubes on it. It has a black belt with more complicated inventions but the suit was old, I could tell. The helmet had red lenses and antennas with a breathable mouth piece. Why does this ring a bell?

"What about this suit was so valuable to have it locked up?" He wondered aloud, hanging it on the bathtub. "Why don't you try it on? Check out the hoopla?" I suggest. Who knows, maybe if he does well with the suit I can put in a good word for him to the Avengers maybe. But let's just see what it can do... "Okay, but I'm gonna need you to turn around," He made a spin around motion with his hand, making me giggle.

I turned around so my back was facing him but I could see his reflection in the mirror. I swallowed. Oh boy.

He turned his back to me, his hands coming down to the hem of his shirt. He pulled the clothing up, the thin fabric sliding up his toned torso. I felt myself blush, watching intently as he threw it to the floor. His hands moved down to his pants, indicating it was time for me to close my eyes.

I heard some more shuffling and a couple of zips here and there. I'm sure he was almost finished. "How do I look?" I turned around and opened my eyes. The red suit hugged his body perfectly, surprising me as it did. "How is it that suit fits you perfectly?" I looked him up and down. The helmet was tucked under his arm, his other in his hip. "Maybe if you vogue for me a little I can give you a professional opinion." I grinned. He frowned in displeasure, pulling at the area around his crotch.

"It's a little tight," his face scrunched up as be placed his helmet on. It didn't cover his face entirely, the helmet still open around his chin and eyes. "So, I think it goes like..." He tried to clasp the strap around his chin, but he was fidgeting too much. "Need some help?" I laughed, resting my butt against the sink.

"Maybe." He gave me a skeptical stare. I tsked at him, grabbing his chin strap. "Don't be that way. I haven't done anything to make you not trust me. If anything I should be the one not helping you," I pout, clasping the metal across his chin. "Because you're a bit sketchy, Lauryn." I kept my hands on the chin strap, my fingertips grazing his cheeks.

We looked intently at each other, a slight tension in the air as we did.

I never noticed his eyes before. They were a nice shade of hazel, not extremely light but a pretty almost autumn like color. I couldn't help but stare. "Are you gazing into my soul or trying to read my future?" He shifted awkwardly, pulling my hands down from his face. "Yes, and in five minutes I see you..." I waved my hands around his face. "Disappearing!" I joked, clapping in front of his face.

"Well, let's just see." He flipped his helmet down, covering his face. The bug like helmet stared back at me, Scott's eyes under the red film adjusting to his new sight. We both look down at his hands, buttons between each thumb and finger. "Okay so..." He presses the one in his left hand.

Nothing.

"Whatever happens Scott, just know that I'll be here you." I smile, assuring him. I could tell he was nervous. His leg trembled a little, I could see it. "Thanks," he nodded. I didn't see it, but I felt a small smile under his helmet.

He pressed the button in his right hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope there was enough bits of Scott in there this chapter...
> 
> Don't worry this is an Ant-Man/OFC story, so be ready~


	6. Pinch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott tries on the suit for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated, but I've honestly lost interest in this story because my mind always drifts between Steve Rogers, Loki, and (insert favorable character of mine at the time(right now it's Thranduil teehee))
> 
> I might continue this, depending on how I feel... I still have at least like one more chapter to post after this one, so not all is lost! Ahaha

"Scott?" I looked around the empty bathroom, nothing left but his abandoned pile of clothes. "Okay, okay, don't freak out Lauryn, you said you'd be here for him, it must be a disappearing suit, invisibility!" I swiped at the empty space. My hand made a whoosh, nothing touching my palm. "Okay okay, focus, focus..." I closed my eyes, rubbing my temples.

I felt a small punch on my toe. I look down, but there's nothing there. No, wait... I still feel the pinch. I squint my eyes at my feet. I gasp, my hands covering my mouth. "S-Scott?" I stutter, bending at my waist.

I see the nail sized red figure bouncing up and down, waving its arms crazily. I hear the small voice on the floor, "Lauryn! Lauryn!" He wails. I lay my hand down, Scott crawling into my palm. His boots tickle me, but I'm careful not to shake my hand.

"Oh my gosh, Scott! This is so cool!" I squeal, stroking his side with my fingertip. My finger is so big I knock him to the side a little, a little oomph being made. "This is not cool! I am freaking out!" He grabs his head while running around my palm in a frenzy.

"Scott, calm down, this isn't so bad-" "Yes it is!" He was yelling but I had to listen hard; it was the volume of a whisper, making me giggle. "You know you're not so intimidating at this size. I can get used to this," I teased.

I spin around slowly, placing my hand in front of the mirror. "You're so tiny!" I say as he inspects himself. "Are you liking the suit, Scott?" I hear a faint voice. Scott turns, looking at me. I shrug. "You stole my suit, so why not enjoy it for a bit? Get to know the perks." The voice rang in false joy, taking pleasure at Scott's torment.

"I can't believe I'm the size of an ant..." Scott slumped. "I'm sure you can turn back." I suggest. "Maybe it's that other button in your other hand." I point. He holds his left hand up. I inhale, suddenly panicking. "Scott, wait you're still-" he pressed the button, a life size Scott appearing in my hand.

"Whoa!" My arm can't hold all this weight; it gives out, his body crashing into mine.

He lands on top of me, his legs on either side of my hips and his forehands prop him up beside my head. His helmet pops open, Scott gasping desperately for air. "Never... Again...!" His head is limp against my shoulder, his breathing respiring into my neck.

My whole body is tense. My hands lay on my chest, all the blood in my body is in my face. My heart is beating like a wild rabbit thumping it's leg in my chest. He lifts himself up, yanking the helmet off of his head.

I stare up at him, my breathing unsteady. I hope he couldn't sense my nerves. "God, that was scary as hell..." He exhales, looking at me.

His eyes widen, suddenly realizing how we were positioned. "Oh, I'm..." He reddens, scrambling away from me. I sit up slowly, unsure of what to do next. "Scott, are you okay?" I manage to form a sentence, mentally patting myself on the back. I reach for him, but he scoots away instinctively. I flinch.

"Did I do something?" I ask, looking up at him. He flinches, slightly taken back. "No it's not you, it's this suit..." He trails off, staring at the tile floor.

"How about this; we can go to breakfast and talk this over." I give him a stern look, his eyes still a bit wild from the experience. "We'll decide what to do with the suit." He nods, agreeing with me. Here, I'll leave you to change." I stand up, making to sure to sweep my butt of dust. I walk to the bathroom door, but his hand tugs on my flannel. I blink, looking down at him. He's never touched me first.

"Thanks, Lauryn." He expresses his gratitude in a small and sweet smile, my chest tightening as he did. I flushed. "Anytime, Scott." I smile back, closing the door behind me.

Goodness. I sat on the bed, contemplating. Who's suit did we steal exactly? I was never told where or who they were stealing from... We'll do some research over breakfast. I looked over at the clock on the night stand. 10:42 a.m.

I should probably check my phone, I'm sure someone is either worried or furious that I've been gone for so long without checking in. I took the gadget out turning it on, the screen lighting up with notifications. Oh boy. "Five missed calls and three messages," all of them from Steve. I sigh, unlocking my phone.

_Where have you been?_

_Lauryn, I'm worried._

_Please call me back._

I felt bad that he had tried to get in contact with me, but I've been busy, I guess? Hanging out with an ex-criminal and shamelessly flirting with him was busy in my book, probably not so much in Steve's but hey; it was my life. I decide to text the worried soldier back, trying to sound as tender as possible. In still pretty upset about what happened, but now I'm cooled down. I left the Base practically twelve hours ago so I should be fine now.

_Don't worry about me, Steve. I'll be home soon, okay? I'm fine. Don't get your star spangled panties in a bunch._

I'm hoping he can sense the humor in my text, but let's just see how it goes. I switch my phone to silent, inserting it back in my pocket. I rub my temples, groaning. I rest my elbows on my knees, leaning off the edge of the bed.

Goodness, what happened in the bathroom? I hope Scott isn't too shocked from what happened. "But that isn't what you're worried about, is it?" I spoke to myself.

I remember how surprised his eyes were when he was on top of me. It was weird being under him like that... Why did I like it? I was just lightly flirting with him anyways, all of my jokes and small touches are just to yank his chain. His reactions were so funny. I wanted to see more of them, and he is terribly adorable when he wasn't trying. I groaned.

I need to get myself together. You can't be with someone like Scott, anyways. He's too ordinary for you, and ordinary never works out well for you. Customary is my nemesis, and someone like Scott would never be into my anyways, I was too weird, too powerful. He'd just push himself away because I'm too much.

I heard a noise towards the bathroom, my head jolting upward.

"You ready? I put the suit back in the bag." He smiles sheepishly at me, closing the door behind him.

I smile back and stand up, walking to the door. "I'll treat for breakfast." I offer, making him wince. "That's insulting to a man, you know."

"But I invited you to eat out."

"Just because I'm jobless doesn't mean I can't pay for a meal. Let me." He gives me an earnest stare while shrugging on his hoodie and leather jacket.

"Aren't I still hostage?" I joke as we walk through the kitchen/dining room. "Even more reason for me to pay." He grins, holding the front door open for me.

I giggle as we both leave, soon making our descent down the long wooden stairs of his apartment building. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm honestly not proud of myself as writer to always give up when I lose interest, but that's just how my cookie crumbles. I'll see whether or not I want to continue after the next chapter let alone finish... Hmm...

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you guys are enjoying :)
> 
> Comments & criticism are appreciated!


End file.
